HiE: The Key
by Dadiocoleman
Summary: CANCELLED: A man named David Coleman is kidnapped in the middle of the night by a mysterious group under the United Nations. When he asks why they kidnapped him he learns some important information about his birth... And where he must go from now.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**CHAPTER I: KIDNAPPED**

It was three in the morning and David was still tossing and turning. He went to bed around six thirty so why isn't it he can't sleep.

A sound came from the front door, but before David could get up a group of five men and four women ran into his bedroom, grabbed him and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Who in the fuck are you people?!" David yelled.

No answer.

"Answer me god damn-it!"

Still no answer. David tried to fight back, but as soon as he landed his first blow a syringe was inserted into his left butt cheek.

Then he was out.

[:::|:::|:::|:::]

David woke up some time later. He opened his eyes to find himself in the back of a van. He wasn't bound or anything, he was just sitting lying there on a small but surprisingly comfortable mattress.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

David looked to his left to see one of the men who kidnapped him. The man, like the rest were all wearing black clothes and each one had a patch on the pocket of the shirt. The patch was a white square, and each of these people had a number embroidered below the white square. The number was different for each one. His was #573.

"Who in the hell are you people?" David asked.

"We are second vertice of the square."

At that answer David, again looked at the patch.

"Why don't you tell me what the hell that's supposed to mean?"

"As you wish... The United Nations has a small society called the square. It is made of four vertices, we are the second one and the most important. Our purpose is to study the births and deaths of everyone. But the U.S. government oversee us and they have become greedy and corrupt... So we left."  
"But what does this have to do with me?"

"Every year or so a child with special capabilities is born. They are called keys, but they never live longer than eight years old."

"You're still not telling me what it has to do with me!"

"I will get to that if you would have some patience." David stopped. "Good. Just earlier this week we discovered a new key, a key that was actually born nineteen years ago, but we never noticed. That key is you David Coleman."

"But... I don't get it, you say keys live no longer than eight. If that's true, then how can I still be alive? An why are we called keys?"

"You are called a key because when you were born you created a warp in time and space."  
"What?!"

"This warp was created when you were born and as you grow you get certain interests. Your mind forges a world based on these interests, and the warp has a portal to them. But only the one who created the warp has the ability to enter, that is why you are a key.

"The reason previous keys didn't live long is because they were not strong. The warp takes energy away from your body and the farther away from the warp you are, the more energy it takes. The other keys didn't last because they weren't strong enough to sustain enough energy for both their body and the warp. But you are, you are nineteen years old and yet you are still alive. You have the strength to sustain you and your warp."

"Ok, but why do you need me?" David asked.

"Because you must enter the portal and never return."  
"What?! I can understand entering the portal, but never coming back home!" David yelled. "Why can't I come back?"  
"Because, our world is at an end, and the living key should not die. If you die like that, it is an unnatural death. An unnatural death will cause the world you build to collapse and everything in it will die."

"What do you mean the world is at an end?"

"I mean the world is about to have a great war, and because of your age you will be drafted."

"Ok, but how is that a problem for me?" David asked, getting annoyed.

"Because, if you fight in the war your strength will weaken. If that happens, and it is very likely, you won't have enough strength to sustain both your body and your warp."

"Fine, I understand." David sighed. "Now, where exactly is this warp?"

"It is located at the exact spot you were born."

[:::|:::|:::|:::]

All day long they drove all the way from Austin, Texas to Selma, Alabama. They finally got there the next morning.

"Where are we?" David asked as they pulled up in front of a large abandoned building.

"At the hospital you were born at." Said the lady in the passenger seat.

"How do all of you know all of this about me?"

"Didn't I tell you? We study the births and deaths of humans." Said the man who David first spoke with.

"Oh, right."

"Come on, lets get out of the van and find your warp."

David followed the man's instructions and left the van. The man walked to the boarded hospital doors and broke them down.

"This place gives me the creeps." One of the men said.

They all entered the hospital.

"What was that?" The lady who was in the passenger seat jumped.

"So what are your names?" David asked one of the men next to him.

"We, um. Well, we don't have names,"

"What? How can you not have names?"

"We don't have names, we have numbers."

So that's what the numbers on their shirts are. David thought.

He looked at the man's shirt pocket. "So you're #672?"

"Correct."

"Here is the room." Said the man he first spoke with.

David read his pocket and remembered. "Hey, um 573?"

"Yes?"

"What is that over there?" David asked, pointing into the room.

"Oh no!" 573 yelled. "It is unstable. You must enter it now, or it will form a black hole."

"How do I enter?"

"You must slowly walked towards it with your eyes closed and clear your mind. Then you may enter it."

"Alright." David gulped as he followed 573's instructions. He suddenly felt a wave of cold, and then he fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED

I know I have been writing a lot of stories and never finishing them. That's because I'm experimenting.

I now believe that this story will be the one to keep me going.

I haven't quit the other stories, I'm just really into this know.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Warp

**CHAPTER 2: THROUGH THE WARP**

It was dark, so very dark. David woke up to find himself in a small pocket of space.

"Where the hell am I?" He said.

He then looked around and saw a small glow of light. He ran towards it as it got larger and brighter. As soon as he walked through it he began falling a couple hundred feet. Then he landed in a small lake.

"Damn-it!" He yelled. "I hate getting wet."

He swam up to the shore and looked around.

_I... How is it that I'm in... I'm in Equestria. This must be my strongest interest, I am a brony after all._

He looked around and saw a small town up ahead.

"Ponyville? I wonder if they would accept a human there, and if so I'd better stay away from Pinkie Pie."

So David walked to Ponyville. It took him about thirty minutes to get there, and when he did he was hungry.

"Who are you?!" Yelled a blue blue pegasus, floating above him.

"Oh, hello. I'm David Coleman., and you are?" He knew who she was, but just letting her know that would arouse more questions... and probably get his ass kicked.

"Don't play nice you monster!"

At that David's head dropped and he turned around and left.

"Yeah, get out of here monster. Nobody needs a crazy two legged beast in out town!"

David began running... and crying. The pegasus heard the crying but just ignored it and flew to Twilight's castle.

•••

Rainbow Dash knocked on the castle's door. Twilight Sparkle answered soon after.

"Oh hi. What do you need?" She asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in."

They trotted to the throne room where they sat down at a small table.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Ok, so I was doing my rounds and saw a two legged monster entering Ponyville. It told me its name and asked who I am. So I told it it's not wanted here and it's a monster and to leave."

"And...?"

"It ran off crying."

"What? You just said it's a monster, but monsters don't have feelings."

"I know, but-"

Rainbow Dash was cut off by a scream coming from outside.

"Who was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out."

They left the castle and trotted in the direction of the scream which led them to Fluttershy's cottage. They knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened revealing the yellow pegasus. "Oh, um hi. Can I um, help you with anything?"

"We heard a scream." Twilight answered.

"Oh, yeah. That was me, but I'm better now."

"Can we come in?" Rainbow asked.

"It's better if you don't."

"Ok, have you seen a tall two legged monster walking around anywhere."

"A m-m-m-m-monster! Eeeek."

"I don't think she's seen it." Twilight shrugged.

"No I haven't seen a monster anywhere, but I'm really busy right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of a really kind creature I found crying outside. He's actually helping feed the animals for me."

"Did you say, a creature that was crying?" Rainbow asked.

"Um, yes. Why, what wrong?"

"Does it stand on two legs and wear clothes?"

"Um, yes. How'd you know?"

"That's the monster!"

"But wait. He's not a monster. He's too kind to be one, and if you ask me you should be ashamed of yourself for calling him one, saying he's not wanted. You made him cry, you hurt him very bad."

"May we see this creature?" Twilight asked politely.

"Um, sure. If you really want to."

"Oh I want to." _So I can kick his plot into next year._ Rainbow dash though.

Twilight gave her a glare.

"David, I want to introduce you to two of my closest friends." Fluttershy said as she trotted into the living room

"Hello, nice to meet-" He stopped as he saw Rainbow Dash as she glared at it him.

She flew up to him and bucked him into the air. He flew out the windows and hit the ground directly on his chest. A *CRACK* sounded.

"Ahhhh! I broke a rib!" Fluttershy flew to him and Twilight Sparkle didn't take much longer to get there.

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy begged.

"No, I broke a rib." David said, blood leaking out of his mouth.

"I know a healing spell." Twilight said.

"Well, please do it." David begged.

"Ok, just remove your clothes and-"

"NO! Hell no! I'll just let it heal at a natural pace."

"But you have blood coming out of your mouth. If I don't heal it, it will only get worse."

"Then so be it. I am not getting naked."

"It's the only way. Do you ant to die?"

"Sounds better than you seeing me naked."

Twilight's horn glowed and David was shoved onto the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?!" David yelled.

"Healing you."

Fluttershy helped Twilight remove David's clothes as he struggled under the spell, trying to break free. He failed, and they successfully removed his boxers.

"What is that thing?" Twilight asked.

David looked down.

•••

Applejack was at her farm bucking apple trees when-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What in tarnation was that?"

•••

"Why are you yelling?" Twilight asked.

"Because, you're looking at my privates."

"I told you, I need to heal you." She growled. "Now. Just tell me what that is." She continued, pointing between David's legs.

"I'm not telling you! And stop looking at it!" David yelled again. "Now undo your spell so I can get dressed."

"No. Not until I've healed you and you tell me what that is."

"I know what it is, and I'll tell you later Twilight." Fluttershy answered.

"Ok, I'll undo the spell once I've healed you." Twilight announced.

"Fine! But just stop looking at it." David gave in.

"Alright."

Twilight Sparkle began healing his broken rib, along with some minor cuts and bruises, ignoring David's grunts and groans of being uncomfortable and naked.

•••

Later that day, once David was healed Twilight offered him a place to stay. He turned down the offer but Twilight insisted stating "Nobody here knows you and I doubt they would house you, and I'm not letting you sleep outside." Eventually he gave in.


End file.
